Immortal Has To Count For Something
by Luthlaya
Summary: ‘But immortal has to count for something, eh?’ the little voice in my head whispers. I shake my head. Not for them it doesn't. Or rather, it isn't a good thing. They’ll be alone forever. Unless..... what went trough Jack's mind after Will 'died' in AWE


**DISCLAIMED! **

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She buries her head in my chest, and I can feel her shaking. I look down. At her, at the sea below us. At what she's just lost. What _we_ just lost. A good man. No, a _great_ man. And it's my fault. Tears are rolling down her already wet cheeks. If only I hadn't wavered. Why didn't I bloody kill the bastard when I had the chance?! She's crying, but there really isn't very much I can do about that right now, my hands are a bit preoccupied. And I highly doubt she'd want me to comfort her anyway. It's my fault she's even in this mess. I sigh, why do I always get myself into these things?!

She hasn't spoken a single word since we were hoisted aboard, and I stubbornly refuse to sail away. We are _not_ finished here. She is going to have her revenge, at least I can do that for her. I've never been very good at handeling crying women, but this time I _will not_ run away. Hell, I've never really been one for tradition anyway.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

She's staring at the ship sailing next to us, right into his eyes. It seems I've done something right after all, at least he's not dead. But he _is_ cursed. They have one day, every ten years. That is a high price to pay for immortality.

'_But immortal has to count for something, eh?'_ the little voice in my head whispers.

I shake my head. Not for them it doesn't. Or rather, it isn't a good thing. They'll be alone forever. Unless… My heart lifts, and I can feel my mischievous smile return. I look around, no-one is really paying attention to me. I sneak away, and grab the charts. Maybe all three of us can live forever. I smirk, _that_ should certainly make life interesting.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

She's walking right at me with a sad smile on her face, and as she tries to hug me I realise: she doesn't blame me. It feels like an immense load is lifted of my shoulders. I wouldn't be able to bear it if she hated me.

'Once is quite enough,' I tell her, and I instantly regret it.

By the haunted look in her eyes I can see she still feels guilty. She really shouldn't. After all, I would have done exactly the same. And she _did_ come back for me, didn't she? Then, suddenly, she smirks. It almost scares me how easily she can leave that innocent façade of hers behind to become the pirate she really is. If you went by looks you wouldn't say it, but she's _not _the innocent little girl she pretends to be. Far from it, actually.

'It would never have worked out between us, Jack,' she says, and I find myself grinning broadly.

'Keep tellin' yourself that darlin''

She smiles once more and steps into the dingy. As the sun slowly sets I see her reach the beach. I can even see William as he greets her. They walk towards the rocks, and as I see them disappear, I vow that I will find the fountain of youth. Captain Elizabeth Swann -correction: Turner- the Pirate King of Shipwreck Cove, will not be left alone, waiting for her husband to return to her once every ten years, only for him to see her grow old and die. No. Not if I can help it. They _will_ be together. Forever. Lizzy and the Whelp. If there's anyone who can help them now, it's me. After all, I _am_ Captain Jack Sparrow.

_Savvy? _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yep, I wrote a pirates fic. *smirks* And had WAY to much fun doin it. Not sure I kept Jack in character though...he might be a bit OOC. Anyway, I tried a completey new wirtingstyle this time, I never wrote anything in first person before! It's harder then third person... Anyway. I was wondering, would anyone like to beta for me? I haven't got a beta yet, and I do think I could use one. And please review!!! *doe eyes* I really want to know what people think!

love,

Laya


End file.
